My Lifesaver
by minae cute
Summary: Penculik jd penyelamat Oh 's Amazing penasaran? yo baca. SasuNaru n ItaKyuu


HAI MINNA... HEHE... SAYA BLIK LAGI DENGAN FICT BARU...

EITSS INI FICT BUKAN SEMBARNG FICT INI FICT COLLAB PEMIRSA TAK TANGGUNG-TANGGUNG FICT INI MEREKRUT 3 AUTHOR SEKALIGUS YAITU JRENGG JRENG

UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya,Yuuki no Hime dann Minae Cute..ok gk ush bnyk cingcong..

UchiyuukiNae

present

**My Lifesafer.**

**summary: Penculik jd penyelamat Oh 's Amazing penasaran? yo baca.**

**Pair: pastinya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah~ cepat jemput aku dipasar Konoha".

**'Iyaa, sebentar sayang.'**

"Cepetan!"

**'Iya, iya.'**

"Awas kalau lama, aku cingcang ayam - ayam".

**'Iya, iya dah~'**

"Dah".

tut tut

Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas cantik, berambut blonde, dan bermata seindah langit biru sedang menutup handphone tutup bukanya tanda selesai menelepon. Uzumaki Naruto, itu namanya. Ia baru saja habis menelepon ayahnya untuk menjemputnya dipasar Konoha.

"Ck, ayah lama".

Naruto terus mengumpat ayahnya yang belum juga datang menjemputnya.

"Ayam goreng, "

"Sushi, sushi"

"Onigiri, onigiri"

"Ramen, ramen".

Sungguh ramai pasar ini, walaupun terletak didesa yang cukup kecil ini, para pedagang tak habis-habisnya menawarkan barang dagangan mereka.

"AAA AYAH BENAR-BENAR LAMA AWAS KAU AYAH".

Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi ia menjambak rambutnya, tak menyadari bahwa daritadi ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari balik kios penjual ramen.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto, hm pilihan Sibakoro itu hebat juga". Pemuda bertopeng rubah itupun beranjak dari acara duduknya, ia mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya . "Ayo kita mulai".

Sasuke bersama tim Hebinya mendekati Naruto secara perlahan perlahan per-

Sret

Sasuke langsung menempelkan saputangan yang sebelumnya di tetesi obat bius pada mulut Naruto yang tak sempat menghindarinya dan langsung pingsan begitu saja di pelukan Sasuke.

Apa tanggapan dari pedagang dan pembeli di pasar itu?

Tentu saja mereka bersikap biasa saja, karena ada Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu yang menjaga Sasuke dari berbagai arah, agar tidak di ketahui oleh para penduduk.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Terlihat seorang Pria berambut blonde, berkulit putih sedang celingukan melihat kekanan-kiri, berputar, berkeliling seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam kepolisiaan berambut raven panjang di kuncir longgar, bermata onix dan mempunyai garis melintang di sekitar hidung yang mirip keriput.

"Itachi," ucap pria berambut blonde pada pemuda yang menanyainya tadi, "Apakah kau sudah lama disini? Apakah kau melihat Naru-chan?" tanya pria berambut blonde bertubi-tubi.

"Saya belum melihatnya," jawab Itachi singkat, "Memangnya kenapa Minato-jisan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Entahlah, Naru-chan menyuruhku menjemputnya di pasar, tapi dia belum kelihatan." Ucap Minato. "Bagaimana kalau saya membantu mu mencarinya?" tanya Itachi menawarkan bantuan. "Ya, arigatou Itachi." Balas Minato dan mulai berkeliling pasar mencari Naruto.

.

~Skip Time~

"Hah~ hah~"

Beberapa saat kemudian, meskipun Minato dan Itachi sudah beberapa kali berkeliling pasar, Naruto belumlah ditemukan dan hal itu membuat Minato bertambah panik.

"Hosh.. hosh" Minato yang panik menelepon sang putra notabene adalah detective .

"Hallo, Kyuu.."

**'...'**

"Ya.. ini ayah, Naru.. Naru hilang."

**'...'**

"Jangan berteriak kepadaku, Kyuu."

**'...'**

"Ya, Pasar Konoha."

**'...'**

"Ya, Tou-san menunggumu."

**'...'**

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Kyuubi. Minato mengajak Itachi untuk mencari tempat duduk sembari menunggu Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**~Kyuubi POV~**

Hn, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku adalah seorang detektif yang terkenal. Saat ini aku tengah menyelidiki pembunuhan.

Tiba-tiba bunyi Handphone menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

'Minato, huh?' batinku melihat nama yang tertera.

"Hallo."

**'...'**

"APAAAAAA?" teriak ku membuat orang-orang yang ada disani melihat kepadaku.

**'...'**

"Hn, kau dimana?"

**'...'**

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana."

'...'

.

ADIKKU MENGHILANG OH GOD! APA KATA DUNIA SEORANG ADIK DETEKTIF HANDAL DAN TERKENAL SEPERTIKU MENGHILANG? AKU HARUS

MENCARINYA.

Hah, aku cepat mengambil handphoneku, memencet nomer teman baikku berharap iya mengcancel tugasku ini.

"Hallo Shukaku?"

**'...'**

"Bisa bntu aku?"

**'...'**

"Iya adikku menghilang, aku harus mencarinya."

**'...'**

"Ok, sudah dulu ya, bye".

tut tut

**-Kyuubi pov end-**

Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju mobilnya, ia langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pasar di desa Konoha.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyuubi selalu berpikir tempat mana saja yang sering di kunjungi adik tersayangnya itu.

"Umm, danau belakang rumah, bukit Konoha, atau dimana ya?" Kyuubi terus berpikir berpikir berpikir berpikir ber-

"AKKKHHHHH! Kenapa pikiranku menjadi buntu seperti ini!" rutuk Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas di kepala Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin Naru menghilang begitu saja," pikirnya, "Apa jangan- jangan ada yang menculiknya?" tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi Naru tidak mempunyai musuh!" Ucap Kyuubi karena selama ini adiknya tak pernah memiliki musuh, "Ato jangan jangan om om hidung belang lagi?" Pikir Kyuubi ngacoo, "TIIIDDDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" teriaknya lebay.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah, minna, karena ini fanfic collab, yuk kita lihat kesan-kesan dari author yang bersangkutan.

Nae: 'Ini fict collab pertama Nae, rasanya I'ts amazing bangeeeetttttt! Yang pasti Nae ngrasa bersalah banget pada author yang lain jikalau Nae hanya bisa nyampah disini,,,,, hehehe maklumlah Nae hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah dan hanya bisa buat fict yang gaje2,,, sumimasen # bungkuk2kepala .'

Yuna: nulis fict ini...it's amazing tadinya saya kira ide fict ancur ini bakal ancur karna saya buat Tapi Ternyata Pas saya rekomendasikan fict ini menjadi fict collab..INI SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA KAMI DAPT MENYEIMBANGKAN POTONGAN2 CERITA2 YG KAMI OH GOD!KALIAN LUAR BIASA.. # semangat

Lia/Yuuki: um.. Kalau aku seneng bisq collab sma kalian, dan rasanya seru dn pastinya amazing banget.. Lain kali collab lagi yaa.. # dijitak Um..

Kalian sudah lihat kesan kesan dari author yang bersangkutan kan?

Jadi, disini Lia mau nanya bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?

Review pleaseee...


End file.
